Earth-1133
Earth-1133 is a reality that is to seemlessly blend the world of Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, and Batman together. Characters Defenders of New Gotham City Batman (Earth-1133).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Earth-1133) Spider-Man (Earth-1133).jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-1133) Nightwing (Earth-1133).png|Richard Grayson (Earth-1133) Scarlet Spider (Earth-1133).jpg|Kaine Parker (Earth-1133) Red Hood (Earth-1133).png|Jason Todd (Earth-1133) Spider-Woman (Earth-1133).jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-1133) Red Robin (Earth-1133).jpg|Timothy Drake (Earth-1133) Madame Web (Earth-1133).jpg|Julia Carpenter (Earth-1133) Robin (Earth-1133).png|Damian Wayne (Earth-1133) Toxin (Earth-1133).jpg|Patrick Mulligan (Earth-1133) Oracle (Earth-1133).jpeg|Barbara Gordon (Earth-1133) Silk (Earth-1133).jpg|Cindy Moon (Earth-3311) Huntress (Earth-1133).jpg|Helena Bertinelli (Earth-1133) Prowler (Earth-1133).jpg|Hobie Brown (Earth-1133) Batgirl (Earth-1133).jpg|Cassandra Cain (Earth-1133) Spider-Girl (Earth-1133).jpg|Anya Corazon (Earth-1133) Spoiler (Earth-1133).jpg|Stephanie Brown (Earth-1133) Spider (Earth-1133).png|Ezekiel Sims (Earth-1133) Azrael (Earth-1133).jpg|Jean-Paul Valley (Earth-1133) Spider-Ben (Earth-1133).jpg|Benjamin Reilly (Earth-1133) Azrael II (Earth-1133).png|Michael Washington Lane (Earth-1133) Cardiac (Earth-1133).jpg|Elias Wirtham (Earth-1133) Batwoman (Earth-1133).jpg|Katherine Kane (Earth-1133) Silver Sable (Earth-1133).jpg|Silver Sablinova (Earth-1133) Batwing (Earth-1133).jpg|Lucas Fox (Earth-1133) Agent Venom (Earth-1133).jpg|Eugene Thompson (Earth-1133) Catwoman (Earth-1133).jpg|Selina Kyle (Earth-1133) Black Cat (Earth-1133).jpg|Felicia Hardy (Earth-1133) Batwing I (Earth-1133).jpg|David Zavembe (Earth-1133) Mania (Earth-1133).jpg|Andrea Benton (Earth-1133) Bluebird (Earth-1133.jpg|Harper Row (Earth-1133) Spider-Woman Mattie (Earth-1133).png|Martha Franklin (Earth-1133) Heroes of Metropolis Superman (Earth-1133).jpg|Kal-El (Earth-1133) Captain America (Earth-1133).jpg|Steven Rogers (Earth-1133) Falcon (Earth-1133).jpg|Samuel Wilson (Earth-1133) Supergirl (Earth-1133).jpg|Kara Zor-El (Earth-1133) Winter Soldier (Earth-1133).jpg|James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1133) *Superboy (Conner Kent/Kon-El) *Eradicator *Steel (John Henry Irons) *Natasha Irons Champions of Central City *Flash (Barry Allen) *Kid Flash/Flash (Wally West) *Kid Flash (Wally West II) *Kid Flash/Impulse (Bart Allen) *Jesse Quick (Jesse Chambers) *Johnny Quick (Johnny Chambers) *Elongated Man (Ralph Dibney) Green Lantern Corps of Coast City *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Green Lantern (Simon Baz) *Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) *Ganthet *Sayd *Abin Sur *Arisia Rrab *Aya *Boodikka *Ch'p *G'nort *Katma Tui *Kilowog *Mogo *Soranik Natu *Tomar-Re *Tomar-Tu Children of Atlantis *Aquaman (Arthur Curry/Orin) *Aquagirl (Tula) *Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez) *Aqualad/Tempest (Garth) *Aqualad (Jackson Hyde/Kaldur'ahm) *Dolphin *Lagoon Boy (La'gann) *Aquawoman (Mera) Survivors of Mars *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) Amazons *Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) *Artemis *Hippolyta *Donna Troy *Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Archers of Coast City *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) *Black Canary (Dinah Lance) *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Speedy/Arsenal/Red Arrow (Roy Harper) *Shado *Speedy (Mia Dearden) *Sin *Artemis (Artemis Crock) Protectors of Ivy Town *Atom (Ray Palmer) *Atom (Ryan Choi) Wings of Midway City *Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkgirl (Shiera Saunders) *Hawkgirl (Shayera Thal) *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Avengers X-Men Justice League Justice League International Justice League Dark *Phantom Stranger (Judas Iscariot) *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) * Justice League of America/Justice League United *Red Tornado (Ulthoon) * Guardians of the Galaxy Inhumans *Black Bolt * Thunderbolts Suicide Squad Teen Titans Titans Fantastic Four Mr Fantastic (Earth-1133).jpg|Reed Richards (Earth-1133) Invisible Woman (Earth-1133).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-1133) Thing (Earth-1133).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1133) Human Torch (Earth-1133).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-1133) New Gotham Supporting Characters Ace (Earth-1133).jpeg|Titus the Dog (Earth-1133) Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1133).jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1133) Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-1133).jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (Earth-1133) Gwen Stacy (Earth-1133).jpg|Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-1133) Crispus Allen (Earth-1133).jpg|Crispus Allen (Earth-1133) Harry Osborn (Earth-1133).png|Harold Osborn (Earth-1133) Lucius Fox (Earth-1133).jpg|Lucius Fox (Earth-1133) May Parker (Earth-1133).jpg|May Reilly (Earth-1133) Martha Wayne (Earth-1133).jpg|Martha Kane (Earth-1133) Ben Parker (Earth-1133).jpg|Benjamin Parker (Earth-1133) Thomas Wayne (Earth-1133).jpg|Thomas Wayne (Earth-1133) Ben Urich (Earth-1133).png|Benjamin Urich (Earth-1133) Jack Ryder (Earth-1133).jpg|Jack Ryder (Earth-1133) George Stacy (Earth-1133).jpg|George Stacy (Earth-1133) Vicki Vale (Earth-1133).jpg|Victoria Vale (Earth-1133) John Jameson (Earth-1133).jpg|John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-1133) Jim Gordon (Earth-1133).jpg|James Gordon (Earth-1133) Jean DeWolff (Earth-1133).jpg|Jean DeWolff (Earth-1133) Leslie Thompkins (Earth-1133).jpg|Leslie Thompkins (Earth-1133) Robbie Robertson (Earth-1133).jpg|Joseph Robertson (Earth-1133) *Maggie Sawyer *Randy Robertson *Jim Corrigan *Liz Allan *Harvey Bullock *John Jonah Jameson, Jr. *Julie Madison *Cassandra Webb *Julia Pennyworth *John Jonah Jameson, Sr. *Renee Montoya *Carlie Cooper *Sarah Essen *Richard Parker *Sasha Bordeaux *Mary Parker *Silver St. Cloud *Betty Brant Metropolis Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Jor-El *Lara Lor-Van *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Cat Grant *Ron Troupe *Steve Lombard *Lana Lang *Dan Turpin *Emil Hamilton *Bibbo Bibbowski *Sam Lane *Lucy Lane *Pete Ross *Lori Lemaris *Maxima Central City Supporting Characters *Iris West *Linda Park *Tina McGee *David Singh *Patty Spivot *Darryl Frye *Hunter Zolomon *Sue Dibney Coast City Supporting Characters *Bleez *Alexandra DeWitt *Carol Ferris *Thomas Kalmaku *Jillian Pearlman *Saint Walker *Indigo-1 *Munk Villains Multiverse Earth-3311 Bruce Wayne (Earth-3311).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Earth-3311) Spider-Man (Earth-3311).jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-3311) (Deceased) Thing (Earth-3311).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-3311) Invisible Woman (Earth-3311).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-3311) Mr. Fantastic (Earth-3311).png|Reed Richards (Earth-3311) (Deceased) Human Torch (Earth-3311).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-3311) Batman (Earth-3311).jpg|Richard Grayson (Earth-3311) *Kaine Earth-1331 Dracula (Earth-1331).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Earth-1331) Man-Spider (Earth-1331).jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-1331) Worthy (Earth-1331).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1331) Lady Doom (Earth-1331).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-1331) Maker (Earth-1331).jpg|Reed Richards (Earth-1331) Herald (Earth-1331).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-1331) Deadman (Earth-1331).jpg|Richard Grayson (Earth-1331) *Blood Spider (Kaine) Earth-3113 Batman I (Earth-3113).jpg|Bruce Wayne (Earth-3113) CEO Parker (Earth-3113).png|Peter Parker (Earth-3113)/Otto Octavius (Earth-3113) Thing (Earth-3113).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-3113) Kang (Earth-3113).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-3113) Mr. Fantastic (Earth-3113).jpg|Reed Richards (Earth-3113) Human Torch (Earth-3113).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-3113) Red Robin (Earth-3113).jpg|Richard Grayson (Earth-3113) *Kaine Category:Realities Category:Earth-1133 Category:Created by Spencerdude95